LoliRock Wikia:Zasady
center ---- * Regulamin jest dokumentem opisującym prawa LoliRock Wikia. * Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. * Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 18 listopada 2016 roku. * Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. * Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo. * Ta Wiki nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. * Ta Wiki nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że bez zezwolenia nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. Nie dotyczy to zwyczajnych odnośników na profilu. - tu: tworzenie specjalnych stron zawierających wyłącznie reklamę Może dojść do uchylenia tej zasady po kontakcie z Administracją. *Jeśli wysyła się na serwer Wiki prace nieosobiste (np. na profil), spoza wiki, należy załączyć plik ze zgodą autora. *Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa zaleca się, aby nie zamieszczać informacji osobistych o sobie, takich jak własne zdjęcie, nazwy/adresu szkoły, miejsca zamieszkania, nazwiska, numeru telefonu itp. Pamiętaj, że cokolwiek na tej stronie może być widoczne dla każdego użytkującego w Internecie. Prosimy rozważyć taką sytuację przed podjęciem właściwej decyzji. Jeżeli dany użytkownik usiłuje uzyskać od Ciebie powyżej wymienione informacje, zwróć się do administratora. * Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów, Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. * Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. * Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. * Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: **Będzie on nagminnie łamał regulamin. **Będzie odmawiał pełnienia funkcji administratora. **Będzie odmawiał udzielenia pomocy społeczności. **Będzie nadużywał swoich uprawnień. *Użytkownik ma prawo do: **przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani użytkownicy). **kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. **wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. **edytowania przestrzeni głównej. *Użytkownik ma obowiązek: **znać i przestrzegać regulamin. **zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. **przestrzegania netykiety. **dodawania licencji oraz odpowiedniej nazwy do przesyłanych plików. **ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje wykroczenia. **słuchać się zaleceń Administracji. *Użytkownik ma zakaz: **tworzenia multikont w celu uniknięcia kary (zakaz tworzenia multikont w pojęciu ogólnym). **krzywdzić innych użytkowników. **okazywania braku poszanowania dla innych użytkowników i Administratorów. **pisania komentarzy jakąkolwiek odmianą czcionki Wingdings (jest to traktowane jako spam). *Regulamin obowiązuje każdego: nikt nie jest zwolniony z czytania i przestrzegania go (nawet osoby chore, pochodzące z innych kultur czy religii). *Użytkownicy Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia mogą się kontaktować poprzez: **Strony dyskusji. **Czat. **Forum. **Niektóre strony projektu. **Adresy e-mail (jeśli są podane). **Tablice. **Najszybszymi miejscami kontaktowania się z innymi są tablice i czat. *Czatu może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki. *Użytkownik ma prawo: **Dyskutować. **Wyrażać swoją opinię. **Zadawać pytania i prosić o pomoc. **Tworzyć prywatne rozmowy. **Używać komend (np. /me - z umiarem). **Zgłaszać administracji błędy. *Użytkownik ma obowiązek: **Pisać poprawnie. **Słuchać się poleceń administracji. **Przestrzegać zasad netykiety. **W przypadku konfliktów ma obowiązek zebrać dowody (w postaci nagrania, screenów ewentualnie dużej ilości świadków) inaczej wszystkie osoby uczestniczące w sporze zostaną ukarane. Materiał należy pokazać jednemu z członków administracji. *Użytkownik ma zakaz na czacie: **Spamować (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, nie wnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). **Przeklinać i używać wulgaryzmów (brak wyjątku na słowa cenzurowane). **Obrażać użytkowników. **Atakować innych użytkowników. **Wysyłać plików o treści pornograficznej, reklam, screamerów itp. **Wyłudzać danych osobistych od innych użytkowników. **Nawracać innych do swojej wiary lub dyskryminować innych użytkowników z tego powodu na forum ogólnym. **Prowokować innych użytkowników. *Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają konkretny powód. *Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: **Ataki na innych użytkowników. **Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji. **Naruszanie praw autorskich. **Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. **Spamowanie (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, niewnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). **Wysyłanie plików o tematyce erotycznej, rasistowskiej itd. **Ubliżanie, obrażanie innych użytkowników. **Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników (pytanie o imię, wiek czy miejsce zamieszkania nie jest uznawane jako wyłudzanie, chyba, że po odmowie jest nieustannie powtarzane). *Długość blokady zależy od: **Powodu blokady. **Stażu blokowanego. **...i jego wkładu **Intuicji administratora. *Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego powody lub po wcześniejszym ustaleniu. Wkrótce.. *Użytkownik ma prawo: **Prowadzić dyskusję z innymi użytkownikami na tablicy. **Usuwać ośmieszające i poniżające wątki. *Użytkownik ma zakaz: *Wstawiać na czyjąś tablicę wątki zawierające przekleństwa, groźby i poniżenia. *Usuwać ostrzeżenia od administracji. Ostrzeżenia są po to, żeby udowodnić błędy popełniane przez innych, dzięki czemu może nastąpić późniejsza poprawa danej osoby. *W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. *Należy starać się nie popełniać błędów językowych. *Zabronione jest niszczenie artykułów (modyfikowanie lub całkowite usuwanie treści strony). *Zabrania się dodawania kategorii typu przypadkowych cyfr, znaków i liter oraz niezwiązanych z artykułem. *Zabrania się wstawiania przypadkowego znaku, a potem usuwania go. *Treść wpisu może być dowolna, o ile nie będzie ona zawierała treści erotycznych oraz przekleństw (brak wyjątku na słowa cenzurowane). *Zabronione jest atakowanie, oraz obrażanie, innych użytkowników wiki we wpisach na blogu. *Każdy użytkownik może tworzyć własne wpisy wchodzące w Fanon naszej Wiki. Zaleca się jednak zamieszczanie swoich dzieł na Wiki do tego przeznaczonej: LoliRock Fanon Wikia *Spamowanie na blogach jest zabronione. Nie ma ostrzeżeń. Kara zależy od ilości spamu. *Wpisy informacyjne i zawierające samo przywitanie (bez przedstawienia swojej osoby) będą usuwane po minimalnie 5 dniach, aby każdy użytkownik mógł je zobaczyć. *Nie wolno wstawiać plików o treści: **Pornograficznej. **Nazistowskiej. **Fanatycznie religijnej. **Rasistowskiej. **wywołującej epilepsję. *Zabrania się wstawiania cudzych fan-artów na Wikię. Można je umieścić tylko i wyłącznie za zgodą autora, którą umieszczamy w opisie grafiki. *Nie wolno wstawiać screamerów. *Każdy plik musi posiadać licencję i kategorię. *Użytkownik powinien zadbać o poprawną nazwę pliku (np. bez samego ciągu cyfr, bądź liter). ---- Należy pamiętać, że kary opisane w zasadach mogą się różnić w zależności od stopnia naruszeń dokonanych przez danego użytkownika. ---- Na podstawie Undertale Wiki oraz Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wiki. ----